The First Huntsmen
by Greywolf278
Summary: As the second semester at Beacon academy begins and the vytal festival quickly approaches. Ozpin fears that Salem might make a move so he takes drastic measures and reawakens four mighty warriors who had become the first four huntsmen. After their reawakening they meet team RWBY and see that they have incredible potential and decide to train them to become the best.


Chapter 1: The Legends Awaken

Ozpin was in his office staring out the window with an old rusted claymore sitting on his desk. Glynda walked in and looked at the man as he sipped from his mug. "Have you decided to awaken them? Their power could be very useful now that we've found the all of the keys."

"Yes I've decided we are going to awaken them." Ozpin turned towards his desk and called the headmasters of the other academies; Ozpin looks at Glynda and he nods. Glynda picks up an old rusty greatsword and walks out of the room. The other headmasters pick up and he tells them about his decision they all hesitated before they agreed and quickly left the call so they can put this new plan in motion. It was late at night as Glynda stood in front of the fountain and pushed against the plaque in front of her making it sink in. The water in the fountain drained as some of the ground opens up revealing a staircase. Glynda steps inside the fountain and descends the stairs. When she reached the bottom there was nothing but a single stone coffin with a sword shaped slot on top. She walked forward and placed the sword in the slot only for nothing to happen; she continued to wait for the other headmasters to do the same. After a few more moments the sword glowed a dark blue when the glowing stopped the sword was in perfect condition; Glynda grabbed the sword as the lid of the coffin slid to the side and a man sat up from inside and stepped out. "You have called for me?"

A week later all of the students were gathered in the auditorium so Ozpin could make an announcement. When everyone was quiet Ozpin stepped forward and began. "I have called you all here today so that I could introduce you to a new team that was formed to promote friendship between the four kingdoms. This team is made of the best of the best from each kingdom and now it's time to introduce you to this new squad." Four boys stood up and walked onto the stage.

"The first is Vincent Emard of Atlas. Second is Arminius Clark of Vacuo. Third is Marcus Bonelli of Mistral. Last is Artorias Von Schaffner of Vale. These four will make up team UNTY (unity) to show the strength of the four kingdoms together; the leader of this new team will be Artorias. But please show them the same respect you would any other student."

Yang POV

After Ozpin's announcement the day continued as usual. My team and I went to our first class of the day with professor Port, the best class to put your head down and go right to sleep. I was going to do just that until the new students came walking into the class. All four of them had a presence about them that was hard to describe. Was it strength, honor, determination? I couldn't tell. Each one of them were quite handsome Vincent was pale and was of average height probably 6 feet tall; he also had dark grey hair that was slicked back but had some of his bangs hanging in front of his eyes, and dark blue eyes, he had a strong jawline. He was thin but it was obvious that he was toned and probably incredibly athletic.

Arminius was the shortest of the four but only by two or three inches; he also had a slight tan. He wasn't as thin as Vincent but was also toned like the one to his right. His hair was dark brown, medium length, and was parted the on right side of his head, he had dark brown eyes. His jawline was the softest of them all.

Marcus was the tallest about 6'4, he was muscular but they weren't as defined as the others. His hair was black and long but was gelled making it curl in the front. His tan was similar if not identical to Arminius'. He had light brown eyes; and his jawline was very strong.

The last Artorias was as tall as Marcus and he is incredibly handsome. He had a warm welcoming smile short black hair, and hazel eyes that were enhanced due to his glasses. His face was angular and sharp which only improved his looks. He was incredibly muscular each one very well defined topped off with a golden brown tan. Almost all of the girls swooned at the sight of them me included. The the four of them quickly noticed this and all let out a quiet laugh. "Well gentlemen it's an honor to have you here at beacon and an even greater honor to have you in my class. Now how about you go and sit next to team RWBY." We raise our hands and they walk over to us. As they got closer I noticed that Artorias was a wolf faunus with two grey ears and a long grey tail with two white stripes. I gave them a sweet smile which Artorias returned.

Artorias POV

As me and my team walked over to our seats the blonde in the group of girls stops me by putting her hand on my chest as I walk past. "Hey handsome maybe you and I could go out tonight and hit the town~"

"That's quite the offer just tell me when and I'll be there" I gently grab her hand and kissed it. I looked back up at the now blushing blonde I then smiled and sat next to the blonde bombshell.

Yang POV

I couldn't help but just sit there stunned as Artorias did that. The way he did it was incredible for once someone actually left me as the blushing mess. It only got better when he sat next to me and formally introduced himself. "By the way it's a pleasure to meet you m'lady I am Artorias Von Schaffner but you probably already know that from today's announcement." His voice was deep yet refined and the look in his eyes was entirely pure and kind hearted. "Yes I do and it is my pleasure to meet you too Arminius." The class continued as usual with Port telling his stories which team UNTY seemed to enjoy quite a lot they even asked questions which made the stories much more interesting than usual.

When class had ended we walked out and went to our next one which we helped team UNTY find. On the walk over we warned them about how eccentric professor Oobleck's class can be. Despite it all though they said that it would be fine but when we got there their expressions changed immediately.

"Alright today class I am going to tell you about a group of warriors that had fought in many conflicts throughout Remnants history. Although because of these acts of heroism many have believed their actions to be simple legends created to inspire future soldiers to fight for their kingdom. The reason why you are going to be learning about these four men is because they were the first huntsman who lived hundreds of years before the creation of the academies. These four knights are regarded as Remnants greatest heroes all of them born with incredibly powerful semblances along with strength, speed, and skill that was matched by no one. This band of knights had no name; but each one of them was given a name that resembled their unique abilities.

The first was the Lords Blade he used two short swords to cut down and silence those he was told to. Of these four he is regarded more as an assassin then a knight. But with his semblance he could channel lightning through his body to increase his speed to unbelievable levels. He alone could take out entire camps without being second is the Resonating Holy Light he used a long sword and tower shield while his semblance boosted the aura of him and his allies simply by standing near him. Many described this semblance as a gift from the gods. The third is the Dragonslayer he earned this name by slaying one of the few grimm dragon to ever exist. His weapon was a mighty spear that could pierce almost anything. His semblance that let him cause massive earthquakes immobilizing his opponents so he could finish them off. Last is the strongest of them all their leader the Abysswalker. He was the best equipped of them all with the strongest armor and a mighty greatsword and greatshield that were unbreakable. This knight also has a very dark semblance it would increase all his abilities and senses at the cost of his own mind. After one battle in particular a horde of grimm attacked them, the Abysswalker though destroyed them all but had gone insane. When he was found by his companions he was still killing grimm for he had one dream and that was to rid the world of darkness. No one knows how or when they died they just seemed to have disappeared; but many believe that while waiting for the next great conflict they spent the rest of their days training until they died of old age."

Artorias POV

I have to admit Oobleck knew quite a lot about us, very impressive. Except that last part could use some tweaking. I glanced at the other students in the class most seemed like they didn't care but team RWBY had too much interest about our past. The class continued with Oobleck telling the students about how we had destroyed entire armies in days or how we killed grimm that were too powerful for anyone. This put me and the others on high alert Ozpin wanted us to stay hidden. It's not very hard though to make a connection like come on four new students who are the best in the kingdoms but no one has ever heard of us; all this on the same day they hear about our legend. Now that I think about it is a bit of a stretch but still I want to be careful.

Thankfully class ended not too long after, as we were leaving the room Yang stopped me and said that we should join them for lunch. "Why of course we'll join you it would be rude if we said no." The others quickly agreed and we followed them to the cafeteria; after we got our food the questions finally came up starting with Blake. "So how are you four the best in the kingdoms I've never heard of you before today." Arminius spoke up first.

"Well we were all abandoned by our parents when we were younger so we kinda just lived of the land going from kingdom to kingdom stealing anything we needed. Eventually a huntsman found us and took us in we all trained together for years until we were about 14 then we split up to live on our own naturally we got better but we never went to combat school so there was no way to compare our skill to others until we all took a test so the title is very new. The best is a little generous though; but the headmasters found us separately and then came up with the idea for team UNTY that was about a week ago."

Ruby smiles and asks "So you guys have known each other since you were kids?"

"Yeah we've always been around for one another. Artorias was kinda like the big brother to all of us despite the fact that he isn't the oldest." Vincent's comment made me smile as the girls smiled back. The moment was quickly ruined when I heard a girl yelp in pain; I looked over and saw some douchebag and his friends pulling on a faunus girl's ears. Weiss then spoke up "I can't believe Cardin is doing that again especially after all the threats from Velvet's team." I lean over to my left and whisper to Marcus telling him to come up with an alibi before I get back. I then stand up and walk over to Cardin; the ass then looked at me as I raised my hand to his forehead and flick him. The force from my flick blasted him back into his team launching them all to the opposite end of the cafeteria. Before Velvet could question me I walked back to my table and sat down. Everyone but my team was baffled Marcus then spoke. "Artorias' semblance is kinda terrifying I've seen him lift a deathstalker and not break a sweat."

"I think I gave them a concussion?" I looked over and much to my surprise I saw Cardin barely standing behind me.

"You got l-lucky ass you and m-me are gonna fight in combat class today." Cardin and his team then stumbled out of the cafeteria as I shook my head and chuckled.

"Artorias don't kill them." Vincent looked at me before we both laugh together.


End file.
